Somethings Are Better Shared
by Lavinia J. Roberts
Summary: Michael has the chicken pox. Rick is taking care of him. But what happens when Michael and Rick share a night of true bliss? Read to find out. At least the title is of better quality then the summary. ONE SHOT


Title: Somethings are better shared  
Summary: Michael has the chicken pox. Rick is taking care of him. But what happens when Michael and Rick share a night of true bliss? Read to find out. (At least the title is of better quality then the summary.  
Warning: Yaoi, One Shot  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters in this fic. I am only doing this in means to entertain the fans.

I'm back! With my first sorta one shot fic of beyblade. : ) I might have another one along the way with the two All Star members, Michael and Steve. I think that is a lush pairing too. Maybe I just sorta replaced Steve with Rick? No idea.

I just had a sudden thought. If this was a Rei / Kai fic everyone would be pouring in with reviews. Thats what makes me so annoyed. There are over characters on the show other than Kai, Tala Rei, Brooklyn Garland. I seriously ask of them, to actually pay attention to less important characters and give them a chance. Thankyou. : )

Anyways, on with the fic!

_**SORRY NO LEMON :'(**__

* * *

_

Michael had been bed ridden for many weeks now. He had remembered his outbreak of the tiny inflamed spots very well in fact. Tiny little red spots had developed on his skin only days ago and they had itched like crazy. He was getting quite agitated by now, they were driving him insane to the point of none stop scratching. His team mates, Eddy, Emily and Max had been trying to make him feel better. But it had never really helped much. But he couldn't say that about Rick. Oh no, not at all.

He had something to look forward too whenever Rick came to greet him. The sexy hunk of muscle always made him tingle and feel special. And he didn't know why. Rick hadn't always made him feel this special not until he admitted his feelings to him. He had definetly been surprised when Rick had spilled out his feelings for him. He didn't know whether he was shocked by Rick actually admitting to loving him or the fact he had felt so unloved by Rick only days ago.

He had been with Rick 3 months now. And what a long and tiresome 3 months it had been. As much as he hated to admit it, Rick had been wearing him out each and every day of the week. Maybe this is how he caught the chicken pox virus. But right now, it couldn't be helped. All that mattered was to scratch away.

Like every child, they would of had chicken pox. Michael was one of them. But it couldn't be helped if they caught the virus again at any time in their life. So there he was, laying in bed, riving at his latest batch of acquirred spots on his chest when Rick came in.

"Would you give it a rest would ya?" Rick moaned, nearly every time he had saw the younger teen, he was scratching himself. No wonder Rick was getting agitated by it.

"I'm sorry Rick. But they itch like hell," Michael replied, itching at the one's under his chin.

Rick slapped his hand away to which Michael moaned in dismay. (a/n: this has got me itching :S). Rick clambered into the bed with him and huddled closer to his lover. Michael snuggled up to him, clinging at Rick's navy T-shirt.

"Missed me?" Rick said looking down into Michael's turquoise eyes.

Michael smiled back, " I always miss you,"

Rick smiled smugly to himself and started to unbutton Michael's Pyjama Top. (a/n: Dont ask) Rick's bare hands touched Michael's sides in one delicious movement that made the littler All Star wriggle in delight.

"Don't do that!"

"Don do what?" Rick roved his hands all over the other teens body, ignoring his squirms. Even though his squirming made his more aroused. As soon as Michael moaned out, Rick delved into his mouth around his soft lips. ravishing the smaller teen.

Michael stopped him, "Do you think this is wise?"

"What? Making out when you have got Chicken Pox? Sure I think it's wise. I wouldn't want you hungry for me now would I?" With that, Rick travelled underneath the duvet covers and gave the teen a night he would never forget in a long time.

* * *

Early morning, Rick woke up with a faint itch just above his neck. He thought nothing of it at first and scratched it. Until he noticed he felt lumps under his skin. He jumped up in alert, waking Michael up also. 

Michael moaned, turning round to get a peak of his lover, "What is it Rick?"

"Ahh Shit!" Rick complained, trying his best to reach the itchy batch of spots on his back.

Michael looked at him in confusement before he eye focused on Rick's back before he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Michael! I'm in bloody agony,"

"Heh. That's what you get if you sleep with me Rick," Michael replied, stifling a laugh, "Besides, it's better to share then to not share at all,"

Rick just glared sulkily and let Michael rub in the cream.

* * *

There all done and dusted. This idea of a one shot came into my head few hours ago because of my mum. She has some sorta spots and the doctor doesn't know what it is. So I just said Chicken Pox. So you get this Rick never had chicken pox as a kid so Michael gave them to him. : ) Go Mike! I hope Michael and Rick get better!


End file.
